A Fun Worth Sharing
by chinchikurin
Summary: Hobbs hunt down Letty to an Eastern Europe country, she was tired of running. It's payback time. A short drabble. -One Shot-


**You all know the drill.. The characters are not mine, bla-bla-bla.. Don't sue me.**

**I've been wanting to write a scene where I had Letty and Hobbs fighting, in my previous Fic 'I Got You', I only managed to make them have a staring contest. This one.. well... you'll see... **

**Happy New year.. and ..Enjoy**

* * *

Letty ran as fast as she could, occasionally ducked to avoid the flying bullets.  
'Damn!' she swore under her breath. The bullet was close enough to grazed her thigh. Her blood started to seep her jeans, but she ignored it, letting the blood drip to the pavement. She must get away from here and find a safe hiding.  
She kept running through a dumpy apartment, opening doors and jumping out of windows. She couldn't stop, not now, not this day. Today she must live.  
She found an underground sewer, big enough for her small figure. Without hesitation she jumped in and closed the steel cover. Lucky for her the sewer was dry, it smelled awful but at least the wound on her thigh won't get infected.

It was the third day she has run from Hobbs, that guy was an ass for all she concerned. She was lying low in the middle of some Eastern Europe country, away from home and miserably alone. Out of nowhere, this son of a bitch crashed her shitty apartment, demanded her to lead him to Dominic.  
What the fuck?! Like she even know where Dom is, she won't even give a fuck if he's dead!

He thought he can boss her around like one of his stupid goons? Never. Leticia Ortiz won't bend without a fight.  
Finally she reached another branch of the sewer; she hadn't paid attention how many branches she had come across, as long as it leads away from Hobbs. She found a ladder leading to a steel cover like she found before. She went up, pushed the cover, slides enough room for her head and peeked. She knew this place, it's somewhere near an old museum. She looked around and didn't find anything suspicious. She got out of the sewer, closed it and continued to run.

* * *

She saw him there, on the balcony of his stake out house, he has barked orders to his men and yelling at them because it's been two weeks and they still hadn't caught her. She scoffed 'You couldn't even catch a rooster even if it was tie to a lamp-post, dumbass' she silently said.  
It was after midnight when his men left him alone. Finally, she got her chance. She pulled out her gun and checked her ammo. She clutched her jacket, checking the two mags she prepared.

Hobbs poured another shot of whiskey, and twirling the ice while looking at Letty's profile photograph.

"Where did you go, you 'lil bitch?" he mumbled.

'I'm right here, dumbass. Waiting to blow your brains out' Letty smiled thinking of her answers.

"You are one hell of a beauty, you know that?" He mumbled again.

'Huh? What?' Letty scrunched her eyebrows.

"You got balls.. I like that in a woman, tough chick, brave-beauty and brain. Why did you even get involved with that sonuvabitch?"

Letty rolled her eyes, 'God, don't tell me he got the hots for me? I'm so not needing this shit'

"But I have duties! I can't let personal feelings interfere my work, that's not how I do things" he spoke louder this time.

'Ooh god.. He is so drunk' she shook her head.

"But if circumstances are different, I'd tap that yummy sweet ass of yours any day.." He mumbled again, gulped down his whiskey and poured another one.

Letty pouted. She looked at her Barreta, weighing it in her hand 'hmm..'

* * *

In the morning, Hobbs woke up yelling and cursing. His men rushed to his room to find it locked, they banged it but it won't budge, they broke in, and found their superior fuming. Tied and handcuffed to his bed, naked as the day he was born, with black permanent marker doodled all over his face and body. A cute Santa Claus figure drawn on his right chest, and Doraemon face was on his belly. A supernatural's angel banishing sigil was on his right thigh; on the left were three happy faces. Small stars and daisies were randomly placed.

On his forehead was a small love symbol and Letty's autograph.

Letty watched from her binocular, giggling like crazy. She got tears in the corners of her eyes. She pulled out her cell, viewing the image of Hobbs she took last night, she click 'send via email' and type Mia's email address.

It was a fun worth sharing.

* * *

**Brain, y u no function normally?**


End file.
